someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Memory
I don't know where I am. I don't know who I am. It hurts. It hurts so much. All the sounds. They're so loud. They hurt. I don't know who I am. This stench. Oh God! The stench! What is that stench!? I've been around corpses before, but that pales in comparison to this. Wait, how do I know that? Why have I been around corpses? Who am I? AHHHH! My arm! What... what the fuck is that? Holy shit. My arm. It's... it's moving. Why is it moving? Oh God! This... thing just burst out of my arm! God no! It's writhing and pulsing and moving and it's sharp and what the fuck is going on!? Wait. I have a handgun in my other hand. I can end this. I just need to lift it up to my head and fire. I just need to lift it. Why can't I move my hand!? It's moving, but I'm not moving it! Why can't I die? Oh God, why?! Dawn! What's Dawn? I feel like I should know, but I just... DON'T! Why can't I remember? Who am I? Why is this happening to me? Why can't I control my body? What the fuck is controlling me? I can see. Oh God no. No no no no no. There's so many. There's so many corpses. They're everywhere. Oh my God. They're... they're moving. What's going on? Why are these corpses moving?! Oh God. They look like me. I'm one of them. I... I had a family. I can remember. I had a daughter and a loving husband. We lived... where did we live? I need to remember. I'm not a monster! I'm not some walking corpse! I'm a person! I'm a person God dammit, I'm a person! Melinda! My daughter was named Melinda. We lived in... I don't remember. My husband. What was his name? Why can't I remember our names? What's happening to me?! What is this... this thing controling me? It hurts. It hurts so much! My muscles feel like they're ripping, but just keeps going. I can't even cry. This thing won't even let me cry. I'm trapped. I'm trapped with no way out, and I'm never going to see James again. James! That was his name. I still don't know who I am. "You and I are one being, a creature made for abuse. Since you resist so much, I shall tell you your name, Bruce." Who was that? What the fuck was that? That voice. It was in my head. It knew my name! How did it know my name?! How the fuck are you in my head!? "All in this body are one. This great consciounsess lives, but individuals die. I do not grant death, but life, and I do not need now lie." Oh God. Oh God no. No. I remember. I died in Voi, when the Flood attacked. Oh God. Oh God. I can't be some Flood-infected corpse. Oh God. I'm already dead. Oh dear God. I don't want to die. I want to watch my daughter grow up and I want to get old and I want to retire and I want grandkids. I don't deserve this. Dear God, I don't deserve this. Footsteps. I hear footsteps. I'm moving and firing, and I can't even control it. Oh God. It's the Chief. Please just shoot me. Dear God just kill ---- In which iambic heptameter can die. In my opinion, a lot of Halo pastas are shitpastas, which is pretty amazing considering how terrifying the Flood can be. I was inspired by the first person potrayals of Flood infection the books, although going with a much, much less calm protaganist, and more of a blind panic. Also, Gravemind's dialogue. I shortened the ending just because it was a bitch to write, and I know it's not nearly as poetic as it should be. But, the Halo fans should hopefully pick up on what's going on only when he arrives, unless they notice the Flood arm transformation at the start. The rest? Hopefully it hits you only at the last paragraph. PosthumanHeresy (talk) 03:35, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:Halo Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Mindfuck